


[Podfic] Repeat.

by lilolilyrae



Series: No Longer Drowning [Podfic] [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Andy | Andromache of Scythia Needs a Hug, Andy | Andromache of Scythia Regains Immortality, But before the after credit scene, Canon-Typical Violence, Drowning, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, For the whole Series, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani - Freeform, Minor Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Nicky | Nicolo di Genova - Freeform, Nile Freeman - Freeform, POV Andy | Andromache of Scythia, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Canon, Saving Quynh, Searching for Quynh | Noriko, Temporary Character Death, immortal!Andromache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: The Old Guard finally has a location that will, hopefully, lead them to Quynh.Andy dives down to find her.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Series: No Longer Drowning [Podfic] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917292
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Lilo's Podfics





	[Podfic] Repeat.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Repeat.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339047) by [lilolilyrae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae). 



> Ok look I rly tried to find out how Andromache is pronounced and I got many different results and no version from the film (was the name ever actually spoken there? I don't remember) so in the end I stuck to the one I had used in my head xD  
> Got better results for Quynh, hope I got the pronunciation kinda right on that one!
> 
> It's an almost uncut one-take audio because I don't have the kind of time it takes to listen and edit to the entire thing again, be kind when there are any mistakes left in there or the audio isn't 100% smooth, remember it is this or nothing! xD
> 
> Podfic Length is ca. 18 Minutes.

  * Download on **[Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/u7bztwcvhqk100u/01+Repeat.mp3/file)**



  * Stream or Download on **[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1N6bdZ1IjKo5YWVOnOk10H-CdzlorUxTR/view?usp=sharing)**



**Author's Note:**

> If you download or stream this please be so kind and let me know!


End file.
